Bella's Pregnant
by Dark Alchemist7
Summary: What if, in Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Edward were going to get the baby out by any means? Even if his phone a n meant drugging her? Bella runs away to protect her baby. R
1. Chapter 1

What if, in Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Edward were going to get the baby out by any means? Even if his phone a n meant drugging her? Bella runs away to protect her baby.

I don't own Twilight. (a few quotes are taken directly from Breaking Dawn)

BPOV

He said "We're going to get that thing out of you…." NO! I wanted this baby. A few minutes later when Edward was distracted I picked up his cell phone and called Rosalie.

"Hello?", Rosalie said.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

"What's wrong?", she sounded compassionate but a bit annoyed.

"I'm pregnant and Carlisle and Edward what to 'take care of this' they want to kill my baby!"

I heard her gasp, "Bella, I promise. I will not let them hurt you or your baby."

"Thank you! We're going to the airport now. I have to go Edward will be back soon. I'll meet you at the airport. Bye, and thank you, again." I said tiredly.

"Stay healthy Bella, don't stress out I'll help you. Bye." Rosalie replied.

Good thing I hung up when I did, Edward came back not two minutes later. I figured out he didn't know anything. We got on the plane, and about ten hours later we were getting off the plane in Seattle. I was silent. Around the baggage claim area I saw my new family waiting for us. I ran to Rosalie and she secured me in her granite arms. Everyone was shocked especially Edward. "Rosalie, let Bella go.", he said through his teeth.

"No, I'm not letting you hurt that Bella or her baby!", Rosalie said.

"Let's continue this at the house." , Carlisle said.

I went with Rosalie, even though Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew he was thinking that Rosalie just wanted my baby. I knew Rosalie had always wanted a baby, but I could tell she also wanted to be an aunt.

It was dark by the time we got back to the house and sat around the dining room table, I sat in Rosalie's lap, knowing that she wouldn't let go.

"Bella, please. That thing is killing you.", Edward pleaded with me. He called our baby a _thing._ "Well, for your information, Edward," I snapped, "it's a baby a living, breathing, person."

"Bella, please, the fetus it already dangerous.", Carlisle said. Jasper sent waves of calm toward me. "I don't care I want this baby!", I declared standing up.

"You're all stressing Bella out. I'm taking her upstairs to rest!", Rosalie yelled. She picked me up and ran me to her room. It was elegant with a lot of white. She sat me down on the couch.

"I'm going to stay up here with you, but I'm going to listen to what everyone is saying downstairs." Rosalie, told me. She laid down on the floor and pressed her ear to it. Her eyes went from calm to confused to in shock and horror.

"What's wrong?", I said panicking.

"Bella, They want to get rid of your baby. Carlisle said the safest way would be to catch you by surprise and give you a heavy dose of morphine. Bella they'll kill your baby even if it's against your will.", Rosalie said to me. Her voice was shaky. They didn't care what I thought, they were going to kill my baby. Now I'm PISSED! I motioned Rosalie to come over to me.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?", I asked trying to be calm. She looked at me quizzically, but soon realization passed across her face. She knew that Edward would be too preoccupied on Carlisle's thoughts about "taking care" of my baby to listen to Rosalie's thoughts. To make sure that none of the rest of the family knew my plan I would write it. *Bella's writing will be in bold, Rosalie's will be in italics*

_Bella, what are we going to do?_

**You have to help me escape.**

_What!? How?_

**Everyone else will be preoccupied: Edward and Carlisle will most likely go to the hospital to get the supplies to kill my baby, Alice will be focused on how the procedure will go, and Jasper will be trying to calm everyone down, and Esme will be stressed out. I'm not sure how I'm going to escape.**

_I have an idea. I'll sneak you out through the window; I'll call a taxi to come pick you up at the end of the driveway. I'll give you my clothes and you leave you're here so you're scent will still be here._

**Thank you Rosalie, for everything, you know I might never see you again.**

_I know, Bella, I love you like a sister._

I smiled at Rosalie. She picked up her phone and called a taxi. We switched clothes and she ran me down to the end of the driveway. I hugged her goodbye and the taxi driver put my suitcases in the trunk and I got in.

"Ok where am I going?", the driver asked me.

"To___________."*I'm not sure the exact street The Swan's live at.

I looked behind me at the slowly disappearing driveway, and I said good bye to my old life.


	2. 15 years later

I don't own Twilight. (A few quotes are taken directly from Breaking Dawn)

*AN: Pictures of the house, and most outfits will be on my deviantart http: //masuba. deviantart. com/* take out spaces

BPOV

It's been 15 years, since I ran, no, escaped from the Cullen's. I often think about what they're doing now. But I never dwell too much on that thought, because I have a wonderful 15 year old Daughter, Scarlett Rosalie Mina Alice Midnight Esme Asura Swan. Everyone usually call her Scar, or one of her middle names. She had Ed-_his_ green eyes, when he was human, and long very dark brown hair with a bronze tint. She's gothic and is always wearing Lolita clothing, but she is pretty bubbly. She eats human food but still needs blood; she can sleep, and can go out in sunlight. I can eat and sleep, too. Some vampire in China, I think, made a potion so vampires can eat, sleep, and go out into the sun.

Yes, I'm a vampire, Scarlett; by accident; turned me only minutes after she was born. She was born in the house we live in now, I had no one to deliver her so I had to do everything myself. She was relatively healthy, but now she gets sick very easily. We live in Southern New Jersey. In a HUGE castle might be the right word.

"Scar, time to get up!", It was summer, but I got her up early because we were going shopping today.

SPOV

"I'm already up!!!", I yelled down. It was 5 am, and I just got up about 10 minutes ago. I trudged downstairs in my rose pjs. Mom was making my favorite chocolate chip pancakes!

"Good night sleep, Scar?". My mom asked.

"Yep, best one this week.", I answered. I couldn't wait to go shopping today! After I ate, I got dressed in a deep red Lolita dress. My mom took my keys to my Bugatti Veyron. I love this car it's black and red and can go 253 miles an hour. We went to the mall.

At the mall (after shopping)………………

"Scarlett, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.", mom said.

"Okay.", I replied. I sat down on a bench and watched people walk by. But I soon heard a laugh. It sounded like bells tinkling. For some odd reason, I felt like I knew that voice. I could tell it was female; I turned around and saw a girl with slightly wavy golden hair. She was with a muscular boy with dark shorter hair. There was a shorter girl with short spiky black hair who was smiling, next to her was a taller boy with curly blonde hair. But, behind the two couples was a boy with bronzish hair, he looked sadder than the rest. Suddenly, the girl with blonde hair glanced over at me. I quickly turned away. I was them walking away out of the corner of my eye. Then my mother walked up.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing, I'm ready to go home.", I replied.

We walked back to the car I got in but before my mom got in, I saw a silver Volvo parked a few cars away from us and the people from before were getting in. My mom saw them too and her eyes widened. I saw the pixie looking girl her eyes widened with delight. "Bella!!", she yelled as she ran over to hug my mom. My mom was awestruck, but she hugged back. The rest of them came over and the bronze haired one looked overjoyed. I realized I was all but forgotten. They were all talking, and I learned all their names.

"Bella, your one of us now!", Emmett said. He went to hug her but she avoided him and hugged Rosalie instead.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you! Why did you leave? ", Edward asked but he looked afraid of the answer. My mother looked furious.

"Well that's your fault now isn't it.", she said as she glared at him.

The tension was killing me. It hurt badly and there was so many emotions swirling around, I feel a migraine coming on. I can feel other people's emotions but I can't change them; I have a lot of other powers, too. "Bella, I'm sorry about almost forcing you to kill the baby", Edward said pleading with her.

Now I knew, **EXACTLY**, who these people were. I was named after Alice and Rosalie and Edward was my father. My mom never told me anything about my dad or his family, except for I knew that I was named after all the females in his family. But she never told me Edward never wanted me. "WHAT!?", I yelled from inside the car. All of them looked at me. I instantly got out of the car and glared at Edward. "Scar!", my mom said, but I didn't listen.

"I'm running home!!", I yelled.

I was so upset, so I ran fast to the house and locked myself in my room.

BPOV

"Scar!", I said. She started running toward home. I was upset.

"Bella, was that….?", Rosalie asked.

"Yes, that was mine and Edward's daughter."

"Oh, my god.", Edward whispered.

"Yes, Edward, she's not a monster."

"She's going to our house come on", I said. "Follow me there."

Everyone got into the cars and followed me to our house. The girls in Scarlett's car and the boys in the Volvo.

"Is it ok if I tell Carlisle and Esme to meet us there?", Alice asked.

I agreed and told Alice the address.

SPOV

I ran back to the house and when I got there I locked myself in my room. A

few minutes later I heard a car pull up in the driveway so I looked outside. I saw a woman with long wavy light brown hair and a man with light blonde hair step out of a black Mercedes. I man looked up and saw me so I bolted back into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear my awesome readers I am sorry for the gruesome wait. My parents got divorced, mom remarried, I got step siblings one who is autistic, I was in and out of the hospital. So its been crazy

**I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!**


End file.
